rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
The Duel Monsters Resistance
This is the 9th chapter Yu-Gi-Oh Legends unite! Transcript (Everyone is seen sleeping on beds in hospital pajamas, as they‘re all in a futuristic infirmary, Yuma and Yuya woke up and saw where they are) Yuya: Ow~, Man, I guess Shade doesn't like losing Yuma: Yeah, Tell me about it, Wait Yuya where are we? (Then the doors open revealing a man in white robes, with a staff with gears on it and he was with, his associates, the first one was a girl she had jaw-length bobbed blue hair that is a few inches above her shoulders and blue eyes. She wore a Juuban middle school uniform, coupled with a grey cardigan, short white socks, and brown penny loafers, the girl next her was an age younger to her, She had a yellow midriff shirt and a white skirt with a pink belt. She has maroon fingerless wrist gloves. She also has orange and white striped knee socks and brown shoes. Her hair is tied in two long pigtails, behind her was a brown chipmunk with dark auburn hair that connects to the stripe going down her back and ending on her tail. Her face has a lighter brown patch in which her large blue eyes are settled. Her clothes consist of black shorts with white rimming, dark blue boots with white outlines on the buckles, and white gloves with her Ring-Blades. She wears a closed blue vest with a black crop-top hidden underneath. Her tan-colored underbelly can be seen in the her midriff. And by her sides was a man, He wears a green shirt, dark-blue overalls, dark-brown shoes and white gloves. His hair is more of an auburn or dark maroon and next to him was, Teenager the same age as them, He wore long yellow coat that reached this body, a duel disk on his right arm, black shoes, Brown hair and Green eyes) Man in robes: I'm glad Vizor sent me your location otherwise who knows what Shade would do to you and your friends Yuya: Huh who are you guys!? Yuma: Yeah! And where are we? Man in robes: Calm down Yuma Tsukumo and Yuya Sakaki (The two were surprised he knew him) Yuma: You know who we are? Koga: Yes I do, my name is Koga the sage of time, And these are my trusted allies, Riley Mason, Runo Mistaki, Luigi, Ami Minzuno and Sally Acorn (Everyone else in the infirmary woke up as well) Jaden: Man, what was that about? Declan: Shade seemed to have gone though a meltdown when he lost the duel Rio: Yuma, who are they? Koga: Don't worry Rio Kastle or Marin, I’m a friend if you would all follow me (After dressed into the normal outfits they followed Koga) Yugi: This is a very big place Koga Vizor: Of course it is, After all Koga saved my life Yusei: So you saved Vizor, Master Koga? Koga: Indeed I did, and we are in need of help Riley Mason: Or you could say reinforcements Moon Shadow: But what happened to the other members of your brigade? (Koga, Ami, Riley, Luigi, Runo and Sally share sad looks) Luigi: I'm afraid they’re dead, All caused by Shade (Everyone shared a look) Atem: We are so sorry, for your losses Ami: Thank you, I'm sure they're happy that we're okay Vector: So where are we going? Koga: To the main hall. There are some faces you'd like to meet. (The doors opened revealing some friendly faces to everyone, Joey looked at a certain he hadn't seen in a while talking to his sister Serenity) Joey: No way I don't believe it, Mai! Mai: Joey? (Joey hugs Mai) Serenity: Nice to see you too big bro Mai: I'm surprised you‘re here to Joey Yusho: Yuya! Yuya: Dad! (Yuya hugged his dad) Atem: It seems there are faces, Both old and new Dartz: Yes indeed, Pharaoh (Atem and Yugi turn around and see Dartz) Yugi: No way! It's Dartz! Dartz: It’s an honor to see you again, Pharaoh. (Atem raised his Duel Disk in defense) Dartz: Stand down, Pharaoh. I come here as an ally, not an enemy. Atem: Heh thanks Dartz Yusho: When the worlds were caught in that blast, me and a few others were sent including someone from a different world. Zuzu: Who? ???: That would be me. (They see a Teenager around Yuya and Zuzu's age, He wore a blue shirt, Wore a white coat with sleeves, Black shoes, brown hair and two mismatching eyes, One was red and the other was green, This was Zack Kendo, a friend of Yuri and Celina from duel academy his deck is based of the Blue Eyes Dragons) Yuya: So who are you? (Then Yuri and Celina's spirits float besides them) Yuri: Oh I forgot Yuya, This is Zack Kendo. He used to be a classmate until he walked out on us. Yuya: You have a rival!? Celina: Of course he does, and I had such a crush on him. Zuzu: Say What!? Zack: Hey, Yuri and Celina nice to see you guys again Yuri: Pleasure as always, Zack Celina: (Face blushes) I’m glad you're here. Zack: Thanks. Tyranno: Nice to meet you soldier, I'm Tyranno Hassleberry! Zack: The pleasures all mine Mr. Hassleberry sir! (Aura Sentia tackled someone thinking it was Yuya) Aura: Yuya, I love you so very much! Julia: Aura you twerp, that's not Yuya! (Aura opened her eyes and saw it was Vivian Wong, who looked angrily at Aura) Vivian Wong: YOU LITTLE TRAMP, GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!!! (Vivian slips out of Aura's grip hold and applies an arm bar on her. Aura wails in agony as she taps out. Vivian releases her, leaving Aura holding her arm in pain) Vivian: Man, that little girl should wake up and stick with the program. I'm a model, actress, martial artist, and Asian Duel Monsters champion, I bet even the World Famous Actor, Jean-Claude Magnum can crush her in a mere instant. Jean-Claude Magnum: I’m not that cruel Vivian, not even in all my Ninja films. Misty: I have seen a couple of your films, I also know you’re a martial artist. Jean-Claude Magnum: Indeed I am miss. Misty: I’m Misty Tredwell, I’m the number 1 ranked supermodel. (Kari Tsukumo smiled as she tackled and hugged Yuma to the ground, and squeezed the life out of him) Kari: Yuma, I'm so happy that you're okay! Yuma: Kari, I can't breathe Kari: I know you can break free from my grip, I love you so very much, and yet you fight it, I promise to be more nicer and kinder to you than I was before, oh I'm gonna toy with your emotions. (Kari blushes as she licks Yuma's ear, next she kicks off her shoes, leaving her in her beautiful bare feet, then she gives Yuma a kiss on the lips) Yuma: Wow, I guess my sisters being nice to me now Tori: Wow who knew? Rio: I’ll say (Kazuma, Mira, and Haru all smiled as Kari is showing her love to Yuma, next Leo Akaba is seen having a coversation with Chancellor Sheppard, Principal MacKenzie, and Kagemaru) Chancellor Sheppard: So you’re the head of your own Duel Academy. Leo Akaba: That’s right, everyone there all addressed me as the Professor Kagemaru: I was the superintendent of Duel Academy. Principal MacKenzie: I’m the principal of the American Duel Academy Chancellor Sheppard: I’m the Chancellor at Duel Academy. Leo Akaba: My, it seems we have a friendly relationship (Leo, Kagemaru, Sheppard and Mackenzie share a friendly laugh, as Seto Kaiba and Declan Akaba have their own conversation) Seto Kaiba: So you became the CEO of your own company after your father vanished huh? Declan Akaba: That’s right, we weren’t on good terms after he vanished, but things worked out in the end. Seto Kaiba: You might be on good terms with your father, but I was never on any good terms with my stepfather. Declan Akaba: Really? Was he a criminal? Seto Kaiba: Criminal? He was a terrorist, a ruthless tyrant, and a worthless snake! Declan Akaba: Hmph, seems we have a lot in common than you think. (The 5 Legends and their girlfriends were seen having their conversation) Yugi: It’s good to be together again, you guys already know me as the King of Games. Téa: I’m so glad to see you’re okay Yugi, and it’s nice to meet the rest of you, in case you‘re wondering, Yugi and I have been friends since childhood, I’m a professional dancer. Jaden: It’s nice to meet you as well, I’m a Duel Academy graduate, reincarnation of the Supreme King, and a Pro League Champion who defeated Koyo Hibiki, my mentor, who’s been in a coma while The D took over. Alexis: I’m also a Duel Academy graduate, everyone called me the Queen of Obelisk Blue, I'm now a teacher. Yusei: I’m the Satellite Shooting Star, and the Emperor of Turbo Dueling. Akiza: I was once known as the Black Rose, this was when I was a member of the Arcadia Movement, but Sayer ruined my life, as he did everyone else, but thanks to Yusei, Misty and I are on good terms, while Sayer is in the Facility, I’m a Doctor now. Yuma: I’m the hero of the Interdimensional War, and a Pro League Champion, before I met Astral, I never won a duel before in my life, as to how I survived out there, I asked myself the same question, I helped Astral gather all the numbers, and in return, he made me a legend, my friends and I helped Astral stop a big threat in Astral World, and I defeated Master Evil, and now he’s in jail. Tori: Yuma and I have been friends since childhood too, I never left his side, Rio and I always love to mess with him. Yuya: I won both the ARC LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIPS and the Friendship Cup and stopped the invasion, not only that, I’m the hero of the Dimensional War, I beat my own father and became a Pro League Champion and a Dueltainment Superstar, saved ever from a meteor, and disappeared into the future with Declan, and came back months later. Zuzu: Yuya and I have also known each other since childhood as well, since he disappeared, his father has been entertaining me, I’ve won the next ARC LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIPS by defeating Duelists like Julia and Aura. (Yuya and Zuzu’s counterparts appear besides them) Yuri: I was the most undefeated duelist, and I was cruel, sadistic, and feared by everyone at Duel Academy (ARC-V) Celina: I was never really a soldier, I was a prisoner, then I met Yuya and Zuzu. Yugo: The Duel Runner I have is a symbol of mine and Rin’s freedom, I was able to have it repaired when Rin destroyed it when she was brainwashed. Rin: Yugo and I have also been friends since childhood, but I‘ve beaten him every time we dueled, thanks to Yuya, I’ve learned to conquer my fear of Fusion summoning. Yuto: I’ve been inside of Yuya the longest, since our arrival in Heartland City (ARC-V), Yuya and I was able to talk to each other. Lulu: I’m the sweetest girl of Heartland City (ARC-V), thanks to Yuya, I was also able to conquer my fear of Fusion summoning. (After everyone carried on with their chats, Koga then banged his staff a few times to get everyones attention) Koga: Thank you all for being here. Zenova is in need of all of your help, Many brave souls tried their best but fell. Now we seek your help to save my home from the Six Shadows. Yusei: The Six Shadows? Zack: Yes. They're the highest of the Zenovian ruling class, headed of course by Emperor Shade. Koga: Allow me to introduce you to them. (Koga shows another image of a man, in red samurai armor) Koga: This is Fire General Aidan. Once he was a human loyal to the royal family, now he has become a lost spirit working for evil. His signature card is Shiranui Shogunsaga. (Then a another image shows a pirate, in blue clothes) Koga: Water General Fritz. The captain of a band space pirates who serve Shade and will do anything to achieve his mission, even if it meant completely harming his target. His signature card is Abyss Dragonoid (the shows a image, of a man in an army green uniform) Koga: Wind General Kain. Commander of the Zenovian forces, he's an experienced wind master. There's no strategy in Duel Monsters he hasn't countered. His signature card is Mist Valley Apex Avian. (then shows a image, of a young boy with digging tools wearing an orange explorer's outfit) Koga: Earth General Minato. He may appear inexperienced but his defenses are not to be taken lightly. You shouldn't underestimate him. His top monster is Megarock Dragon. (The next image shows a beautiful woman with long blonde silky smooth hair that went down her waist, and eyes with an amazing color) Koga: Light General Miki. Being the younger sister of the former queen, her beauty has no equal. One look in her eyes can make an entire squadron submit to her. Her favorite monster is Rainbow Beaconfly. (Finally, they show Shade's image) Koga: Finally, Dark General and Zenovian Emperor Shade. He may say little but he's ruthless and cunning. Shade is the incarnation of pure evil. You've seen his power firsthand, as well as his trump card: Galaxy-Eyes Darkspace Dragon. Then Shade's hologram appeared in the centre of everyone) Runo: Shade! Shade: Nice to know that everyones here Ami: What do you want Shade? Shade: After being humiliated by Vizor, I have calm down for now, and I wish to give you a warning Riley: What's this warning? Shade: In just a mere 9 days, I will destroy Zenova, and build it from the ground! Luigi: What!? Nine days Shade: Luckily I am generous, I'll give you chance to prepare for the upcoming battle Koga: We will be ready, for the battle to come Shade: Hope to see you again soon, Time mage (The hologram turns off, Koga now had a serious face) Koga: Now it seems, we must get ready for the battle to come, Riley take everyone to the training room Riley: Yes sir! if you you would all follow me please Koga: But before you all go, I’ll give you guys lots and lots of new cards and decks. (Koga used his scepter of time, a bright glow engulfed the duelists decks and extra decks, then the light died down) Koga: Good luck everyone. (Everyone follows Riley to the training room)